


The Stranger on the Train

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Happy Ending, L and Light meet on a train, Light is not Kira, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, modern day AU, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Light Yagami met a stranger on the train that captured his interest instantly. He believed he would never see him again but, sometimes, life has a funny way of playing out...
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 20
Kudos: 164





	The Stranger on the Train

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon who messaged me on Tumblr asking what I'd think of an AU where L and Light meet on the train and L falls asleep with his eyes open. Well I LOVED the idea and here it is! I hope you enjoy it ☺

Light sighed as he scanned the packed train. Just  _ great _ . He'd had a hell of a day in university and all he wanted was a bit of peace and quiet on the commute home. 

No such luck, he lived in Tokyo and wishing for peace and quiet on the train was like wishing for gold to rain down from the heavens. 

Light kept his face carefully blank as a girl pressed a little too close to him with a little giggle that made him want to grit his teeth.  _ 'Urgh. Every single time!' _ he shifted away from her and brightened when he saw there was a spare seat further down the carriage. Light slipped gracefully through the throngs of people and got to that seat before anyone else noticed it was even free. He'd usually offer it up to someone elderly or a woman since he'd been brought up to he courteous but today wasn't a day for courtesy. He'd spotted that seat first so it was  _ his _ . 

He found his attention caught by a strange looking man with dark bags under his eyes. He gazed at him for a moment, startled to find he felt  _ attracted  _ to the man. That never happened! Usually he didn't even pay attention to those around him since his nose was always buried in a book. 

_ 'He looks like he needs to sleep for a week! I wonder what he does for a living, he looks very young to be  _ **_that_ ** _ tired' _ Light brushed the thought away and opened one of his text books. He needed to study, exams were only two weeks away. However, Light found he couldn't focus. The Stranger, as Light dubbed him, was reading a book too. Light was impressed by his choice. 'To Kill a Mockingbird' was one of his all time favourites. His reading didn't stop him glancing up at the stranger every so often, and on occasion he found the stranger looking back at him too. Something seemed to click between them and the stranger gave him a bland, tired smile before dipping his gaze back to his page. 

Light had known he was gay since college but apart from a few half-hearted dates and the odd awkward fumble, he'd never really had the chance to explore his sexuality. Between university and exams, that had taken a back seat. Besides, he didn't really find many people interesting enough to be worth his time so he was surprised at the way his stomach flipped when those dark grey eyes met his. 

_ 'Damn. I'm actually tempted to go and talk to him' _ Light looked at him through lowered lashes. The man's hair was a  _ mess _ of black spikes and should look horrific. Somehow, it suited him. Light thought it was rather adorable actually… 

All too soon, Light's stop was announced and he gave the stranger one last glance. The stranger was now on the phone, mumbling something in  _ Russian  _ that made Light's heart skip a beat. The man was clearly very intelligent, despite his rather scruffy (yet oddly striking) appearance. The stranger was different and Light liked different. 

_ 'Just my luck. I doubt I'll see him again'  _ Light thought grumply as he stood up to exit the train. He disembarked and heaved another sigh as he watched the train glide off with tall, dark and tired on it.  _ 'Shame. He was just my type…' _

The heavens opened and it began to rain as Light made his way back to his apartment. At least the weather matched his mood.  _ 'There are millions of people in Tokyo' _ he thought as he tried to calculate the odds of seeing the stranger again. They weren't very encouraging so Light forced himself to let it go. 

However Light Yagami, genius that he was, wasn't  _ always _ right. He would meet the man again, and when he did, he'd get his chance to talk to him… 

******************

2 weeks later, Light felt like the tired stranger, it was just after 11 pm and he'd just finished craming for his final exams. 

He climbed onto his usual train and smiled in satisfaction. It was almost empty. He made his way to the middle of the train, feet guiding him instinctively, but stopped in his tracks as he saw the stranger. His heart raced excitedly and Light took a moment to center himself. What were the odds? 

_ 'Okay, Light, play it cool, you're not completely inexperienced. You've talked to guys before' _ he advised himself as he wandered over to the seat across from the stranger and sat down. The stranger had a book on his lap but wasn't reading it. Rather, he was staring blankly ahead right at him! 

"Hi" Light smiled his most dazzling smile, "I'm Light"

... 

…… 

………… 

Light's smile faded as the stranger continued to just  _ stare _ at him. 

_ 'Okay…' _ Light scratched his neck, frowning as those large (mesmerizing) eyes bored into him. He was beginning to feel pretty uncomfortable as the staring dragged out. What if he'd been wrong? What if the guy was a complete and utter psychopath? Because who actually stared like that?! 

"Right then" Light cleared his throat and made to stand. He felt gutted, honestly, and surprised at himself to boot. He thought he was a better judge of character. As he was about to move further down the train to safety, the train suddenly lurched and the stranger toppled sideways. On instinct, Light reached out for him and jerked back in surprise as the stranger startled and looked around in shock. 

"I… what? I fell asleep?" 

Light checked at the smooth, deep voice. It made his stomach do somersaults and he felt a small smile creep back on his face. The stranger wasn't a psychopath! He'd literally just been so tired he'd been sleeping with his eyes open. A bubble of laughter escaped before he could stop it and the stranger glared at him. 

"Yeah, laugh it up you…" The stranger abruptly stopped, eyes widening as he recognized the tall, auburn haired man as the cutie he'd been eyeing up (wistfully, he knew he didn't stand a chance) a few weeks ago.  _ 'Save it, L, you're not good at people at the best of times, so probably not a good idea to finish the rest of  _ **_that_ ** _ sentence!" _

Light helped the stranger back into his seat, his heart hammering as he sat down next to him. 

"Uh, I'm sorry, it was just kinda funny, You sleeping with your eyes open like that then toppling over…" Light apologized sheepishly, belatedly realising he was  _ still _ holding on to the strangers shoulder. He dropped his hand and bit his lip. Normally he didn't find talking to people difficult but this was entirely out of his comfort zone… 

"I suppose it probably was" the stranger shrugged, "Thank you for preventing me from face planting the floor"

Light looked up at the stranger's face and grinned. He liked the wry humor in the other's tone. He liked the way the stranger's tired eyes seemed to light up. He was convinced he'd never seen such pretty eyes before. The man was obviously not Japanese and Light felt himself sink deeper. Before he could stop himself, he murmured "That would be an awful shame"

L snorted, "Doubt it would make much difference" He debated whether or not he should feel insulted. He knew he wasn't the most gorgeous man in existence but-

"What? Of  _ course _ it would. You're gorgeous!" Light's eyes widened comically and he even slapped a hand over his mouth in shock. He had  _ never _ in all his 21 years of existence,  _ ever _ blurted anything out. He'd always prided himself on being able to rein in his emotions and keep control and now he'd just told the stranger he thought he was gorgeous.  _ 'Way to go, Light!' _

_ 'Wait. What?'  _ L blinked at him, a faint pink flush blooming on his cheeks as he absorbed what the other had said.  _ 'He finds me attractive? I thought he was just staring at me cos he thought I was weird… which I  _ **_am_ ** _ so…' _

"Er. Yeah. Sorry" Light cleared his throat and looked around the empty carriage. Maybe he should just pull the emergency button and make a run for it? There was no way in hell he could be any more embarrassed and the way the other man was just looking at him like that. Suddenly realization kicked in and Light paused. The other man was  _ blushing _ ! 

"I… am not used to receiving compliments like that. Thank you…?"

_ 'Shit! We haven't exchanged names'  _ Light thrust out his hand. "Light. Light Yagami. And you are?"

"... L" L shook Light's hand, feeling oddly nervous. 

"L…" Light smiled and gently squeezed L's hand. The moment seemed to stretch out but neither of them felt the need to let the others hand go… 

The next stop was announced and Light's stomach dropped. It was his stop! How had 30 minutes passed so quickly? 

Perhaps L picked up on his disappointment, because he mumbled something about needing a coffee, glancing at Light through his bangs with a hopeful expression. 

"Me too! I know a great late night coffee bar, if you'd like to go?" Light asked hurriedly, praying to all the gods and ancestors he'd read the situation right. He simply  _ couldn't _ allow the stranger ( _ L _ ) to vanish again. Fate (because he was certain that was what it was) had given him a second chance and when Light Yagami wanted something, he went for it. He'd never squander the chance to get to know someone as unique and brilliant as L. 

"Yes, I'd like that, Light" L nodded, relief (and disbelief) flooding through him as Light finally let go of his hand. 

They exited the train and walked in a nervous, yet somehow companionable, silence to the coffee bar. They placed their order and Light listened intently as L explained he was a Junior Lawyer who'd recently been given a very hard case, and that was the reason he resembled a zombie. 

"I don't always fall asleep with my eyes open like a weirdo" L was quick to reassure, "In fact, I suffer from insomnia. As you could probably tell by these" he pointed at his eyes. 

"Yeah, but you're still cute" Light smiled charmingly and reached for L's hand. L beamed in happiness as they held hands. He still couldn't quite believe this gorgeous, intelligent, driven young man was into him! 

"How old are you?" Light asked, utterly fascinated by the other as they sipped at their drinks. His tiredness had just melted away and he felt like he could just talk all night. That had nothing to do with the coffee and everything to do with the way L blushed, the way he spoke, the way those long pale fingers toyed with the packets of sugar… 

"I'm 24" L, who was slowly but surely getting the hang of this talking to people thing, tilted his head at Light and admired how the soft glow of the lamps caught in his hair, "You?"

"21, I'm in my final year of University and then I plan on joining the Police force"

L's eyes widened and he smiled sweetly at Light. "Wow, that's commendable, Light, I'm impressed"

The coffee and conversation  _ flowed _ and soon both young men found themselves the last customers before the cafe was due to close. Regretfully, they headed out into the night and shyly exchanged numbers. 

They held hands as they walked back to the train station and even shared a chaste kiss before they went their separate ways once again. 

Light couldn't resist sending L a good night text and, unlike two weeks prior, he went to sleep with a smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach. Because he  _ knew _ he was going to see L again. 

Later,  _ many years _ later, Light would look back and realise it had been love at first sight. He'd met his beautiful, insomniac, beguiling husband, L Lawliet-Yagami, on that  _ wonderful _ train journey… 


End file.
